Mermaid Tales
by Hainexxchan
Summary: Gaito has something evil up his sleeves and the seven mermaids have to find out that evil plot and prevent it from happening. Along the way, several of the mermaids fall in love with humans which some would call forbidden. Find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta_

_Yoake mae kikoeta MERODII  
Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta_

_Higashi no sora he to habataku toritachi  
Saa takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi._

_Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaeru tame inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai_

"Love Shower Pitch! Would you like an encore?" we all said

"I shall have my revenge." Izuru of the Dark Lovers said.

"We have another victory to the Mermaid Princesses. Let's go to the Pearl Baths to celebrate." I suggested to my dear friends.

"Alright, let's go." Hanon and Lina both agreed.

The three mermaids transformed back to their human forms and headed toward the Pearl Baths. When they arrived there, there was an unexpected visitor.

"Kaito, what are you doing here?" I blushed.

"I came to get a bath, my shower broke down." He explained.

_Uhhhhhh...What should I do? We were going to celebrate our victory by taking a bath but if he is going to too then we can't risk the chance for him to see us. But should I tell him 'We aren't open today' or 'We're about to close up for today' or let him take a bath and tell Hanon and Lina that we have to celebrate another time. Think, think think…_

"Lucia, are you there?" Kaito asked.

"…Yeah, I am here." I said

"Lucia, we have celebrated a ton of times before, let him have a bath." Hanon whispered into my ear.

"Um…okay. Right this way Kaito." I showed him the way even though he knew the place by heart.

"Thank you." He said and gave that perfect smile I always loved.

"You're welcome! By the way when is your next surfing competition?" I always love his surfing meets!

"This Saturday, but I can't make it."

"Oh, okay." I was sort of sad.

"You're not going to ask why?" He wondered.

"No, I have a feeling you don't want me to know, yet. Therefore I won't ask, I want you to tell me when you're ready, not because I want you to." I explained.

"Thank you, Lucia." He smiled again.

"No problem, oh and don't worry about paying for the bath. It's on the house."

"Are you sure? I mean I don't mind paying for it. Besides this place has really nice employees. You don't get that much around here." He winked.

I started to blush. When we finally got to the baths I left the room.

_Oh my gosh! I can't believe that Kaito is here taking a bath!!!_

…_10 minutes later…_

"…Lucia? Are you still there? Where are your towels?" I heard Kaito from a distance.

"Oh, coming. Here you go." I quickly turned around, but as I was leaving, Kaito grabbed my hand.

_Kyaaaaa! I sure hope he has clothes on now! Eeeek, no Kaito! I am still 14! I am not ready for this kind of relationship!_

"Ummm…Lucia, what are you muttering about?" He said as if he had read my thoughts.

I felt totally embarrassed now.

"It was nothing, nothing at all!"

"Whatever, I have to go now or I'll be late for the big waves today."

"O-okay." I was still embarrassed that I couldn't say but one word.

-End of Chapter One-


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Saturday has come and Kaito is not around. I kind of wish he was though! I mean look at him. His sexy, red hair and the way his surfing outfit is so tight around his muscles. He is so HOT!

"Lucia, you're drooling." I heard Lina say in a vague voice.

"Are you thinking about Kaito again, Lucia?" Hanon said as foggy as Lina's voice.

"…Huh…did you say something?" I responded.

"Gosh, Lucia. You're not going to be very successful in life if you keep on zoning out and thinking how sexy a guy looks." Hanon scolded me again.

"Well excuse me…but you think about Mitsuki-sensei all the time." I blurted back.

"Taro-chan **IS **a **MAN, **but your dear Kaito** IS** a 14-year-old **BOY**. There's a big difference!" I had no idea what the point was or the difference.

"…Well you want to know what I th-" I was cut off by a small penguin.

"Lucia , Hanon, Lina…Maria the Dark Lover is attacking the people on the beach in search for you mermaids!" Hippo was already pushing us out the door.

"PINK PEARL VOICE"

"AQUA PEARL VOICE"

'GREEN PEARL VOICE"

We knew there was a Dark Lover around because we could feel the ice, cold wind smacking against our faces and the evil ora. Everyone was lying in the sand unconscious; everyone except Maria.

"Mermaid Princesses, you finally arrived. I have been waiting while having fun with these humans, but they seemed to be too weak. Hahaha now it's your turn. I'll have to go a little easier on you mermaids because Gaito asked for all of you alive."

Maria started plunging her jagged, icy diamonds at us.

"Pichi Pichi Voice! Live Start!

_Shiosai no tsumugu MERODII  
Michiteku omoi  
Kitsuku me wo tojite..._

_Hoshikuzu no egaku MESSEEJI  
Hiroiatsumete  
Kono mune ni kizam__u_

_Shinjikiru koto ga naniyori mo tsuyoku_

_Splash Dream!  
Inori wa ya no you ni  
Nanatsu no umi meguri toumei na ai wo inuku  
Splash Dream!  
Hitomi no oku ni Splash Dream!  
__Subete wo sasagete mamoritai ai dake wo_

Love Shower Pitch!

Would you like an encore?"

"How dare you Mermaid Princesses. I'll get you for this." Maria disappeared back to the evil lair of Gaito.

"Another perfect win for us three." Hanon and Lina agreed with me.

We were heading back to the Pearl Baths and that is when I heard three other mermaids call our names.

"Lucia, Hanon, Lina. What's going on?" Coco, Karen, and Nuil had shown up unexpectedly.

"What are you guys doing here? Is anything wrong?" Lina asked them curiously.

"Gosh, Lina, can't we visit for fun anymore? Why not saying 'How have you been?' or 'How are you?' or just a simple hello, not 'What are you guys doing here, Is anything wrong?' Karen was in her chiding stage again.

Lina was speechless.

"Sorry, Lina. My sister here woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Nuil was always on Lina's side.

"So Lucia, how's your lovey-dovey relationship going on with Kaito?" Coco was always asking me that question every time she didn't see me with Kaito.

"I told you! It isn't a lovey-dovey relationship!" Though, I wish it was.

"She means it's not a lovey-dovey relationship,** yet**!"

"Hanon! That's not how it is! Kaito only loves half of me, not all of me, so how can I make him love all of me when I can't even tell him about the half of me that adds up with the other half of me that equals all of me?" I totally just confused myself (and also the readers, sorry)

"Scarry. I actually knew what she was saying." Coco announced.

"Me, too." Hanon whispered.

I am going home for a bath so I dont confuse myself anymore." I exclaimed.

We all took a wonderous bath. I started to sing and everyone joined in:

_Ryuusei ga ima kagayaki wo masu  
Subete no inochi yo  
Kokoro no RUUTSU wo mezase!_

_Arasoi no wa wo tachikiru tame ni  
Kidzutsuki yabureta negai wo hikitsuide _

_Ai wo nikumu mono yo...  
Umi wo kegasu mono yo...  
Kizuite  
Onaji "ai" kara umareta no _

_Tamashii no PURAIDO wo Fight Up! Kakagete  
Kiseki no neiro kara umareru atarashii uta  
Kanashimi wo suikonda sono kokoro ni  
Sasageru komoriuta  
Hahanaru ai no Symphony_

We decided it was time to retire when we saw that the sun had gone to bed and the moon was awake. I fell into a deep slumber.

-End of Chapter Two-


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

That night I had a dream, a dream that no one could ever forget. This was a dream that is not worth falling asleep for, yet a dream, worth waking up from. Why am I even calling this vision a dream? It is not any close to a dream; this vision was called a nightmare.

_I couldn't see through the thickness of the pouring rain. I was running and running, but there was no end. I was sure I would fall into the ocean soon. Was I really running? I couldn't see the ground, or my feet. Wait! I am not running! I am swimming! I was in the ocean the whole time! The water is pitch black, as if darkness is covering the whole ocean. Huh? What is that figure? It's coming closer and closer...kyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!_

"_Lucia…_

Lucia?! Wake up!!" Was that Hanon? Or was that Lina? My eyes slowly opened.

"Hanon, what just happened?"

"I think you were having a nightmare" She was snickering a little bit when she answered me.

I got out of bed and went down to breakfast. I ate two pancakes and had a glass of water.

_I can't wait until the next time I see Kaito! He should be back by now. I know I'll stop by his house on the way to the beach to see if he's there and if he needs anything._

I was on my way about to step out the door, but someone's voice had stopped me.

"Lucia, where are you headed to? Can I come, too?" It was Coco, who always catches me on my way to see Kaito when she is near by.

"Umm…I am sort of on my way to see someone, right now. Gotta go! Bye!"

I dashed as fast as I could to get away. When I started to slow down, I saw someone standing and staring at the sea. I went to catch a better view of him…it was Kaito! I ran up to him, but he seemed not to notice me.

"Kaito? Can you hear me?"

"Oh! Hi Lucia, sorry I was kind of daydreaming.

"That's okay.'

_Thank goodness! I was scared for a second._

"Umm…Lucia? I was wondering if I could tell you why I was gone yesterday."

"Sure. You talk to me about anything, right?"

"Yeah…I am so glad after I tell you this, we won't have any secrets between us."

_Oh, no! What should I do?!_

"Nine years ago, I was traveling with my parents…you see, they were phenomenal musicians. They traveled the world. They adopted me, but I still loved them. Anyways, while we were traveling the ocean, I heard a beautiful sound. It was coming from outside so I went to look who it was, and I came upon a mermaid, a young, beautiful, pink mermaid. We chatted for a few minutes, and then a gigantic wave hit our ship. I was thrown into the waters and the mermaid saved me and pulled me to shore. I never saw my parents again. However, I have seen that mermaid once and a while, but I don't know her name…Yesterday, I was at my parents' graves."

My face was streaming with tears.

"Kaito? Do you blame this mermaid? Do you think it's her fault that your parents aren't alive?"

"No, not at all. Just now, I was starring at the ocean to see if I could see her for one moment."

"Well…I hope you see her soon." At that moment, I couldn't bear to look at Kaito. I had to break away from this time of devastation, so I turned the other way and ran without stopping.

"LUCIA….WHERE ARE YOU GOING...LUCIAAAAAAAAAAA?" I could still hear Kaito yelling out to me.

I didn't want to go back to the pearl baths. I ran until I found myself in the sea. I swam and kept going until I was at home. Yes, I was at my kingdom in the North Pacific Ocean. Rivers of tears ran sown my reddened face.

"What's the matter, Princess Lucia?" asked one of my dear maids.

"I don't care if he thinks it wasn't my fault...because it was...it is...my fault that his parents never saw the beautiful earth again." I was still sobbing.

"What in the oceans are you talking about, my dear Princess?" she didn't get anything I said.

"Just...leave me alone"

"But...Princ-"

"I said to leave me alone!" I was so sad I couldn't say another word to anyone for the rest of the night.

* * *

...Meanwhile...

Hanon, Lina, Hippo, Nikora, Coco, Karen, Nuil, and Kaito were all looking for Lucia.

"LUCIA...WHERE ARE YOU?" They all screamed in unison.

"I know we'll split up. Kaito and Nikora will go North and the of us will search every else." Hanon said.

"Good luck you guys." Nikora and Kaito set out.

Lina, Hanon, Coco, Karen, and Nuil actually went searching in the waters.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Coco was swept away by a strong current. Wait... theis current was too strong. It could only be created by Izuru of the Dark Lovers.

"We meet again Mermaid Princesses."

"GREEN PEARL VOICE"

"AQUA PEARL VOICE"

"PURPLE PEARL VOICE"

"INDIGO PEARL VOICE"

"YELLOW PEARL VOICE"

"Go Mermaid Princesses!" Hippo encouraged everyone.

"Not again Mermaid Princesses! Hyaaaaaaaaaa! Izuru summoned her ocean dragon beasts.

"Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start

_Arashi no umi ni utarete makesou na ima wo__  
__Furiharae ai wo mitsumete kono mune ni_

_Tachiagaru yo nando demo yakusoku no tame ni__  
__Shakunetsu no RAITO wo abite shibuki ga mau_

_Taiyou yori mo atsuku atsuku atsuku__  
__Utagoe wa motto takaku takaku takaku__  
__Ima koso, ima koso_

_Hageshii KODOU afuredasu ai no MERODII__  
__Takanaru KODOU shinjitsu wa tatta hitotsu__  
__Kumori no nai kagami ni utsushite__  
__Tsutawaru KODOU wakiagaru ai no chikara__  
__Soshite umareru atsui PAAFEKUTO HAAMONII_

Would you like an encore?"

"Noooooooooooo!" Izuru had vanished as always.

"Everyone, let's search for Lucia at her Palace." Hanon suggested.

"Are you sure she's there? What if Gaito has her?" Karen grew impatient.

"I just have a feeling."

* * *

_Knock, knock._

"Who is it?" I was in a much better mood.

"It's me, my dear Princess. You have some visitors."

"Send them in, I guess."

"Okay, here they are."

_I wonder who they are._

-End of Chapter Three-


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Hey, don't you think that some of us should go on land just in case Nikora and Kaito are searching for us?"

"Good idea Nuil. Coco and Hanon will keep searching for Lucia in the waters and the rest of us will go back to land."

Everyone had agreed and went on their way.

* * *

_Oh no! Gaito and the rest of his minions._

"Get out! All of you! Now!"

"Why the rush, my sweet Pink Mermaid Princess?"

"Don't sweet talk me, you...you barnacle. Is it just me, or is your brain full of bubbles?"

"Now, now, calm down. i just want to add you to my collection. Eriru...Yuri get her, now!"

"Don't you dare lay a tentacle on me!

PINK PEARL VOICE!

Pichi Pichi Pitch! Live Start!

_Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta  
Yoake mae kikoeta MERODII  
Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta _

_Higashi no sora he to habataku toritachi  
Saa takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi. _

_Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaeru tame inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai _

Love Shower Pitch!

Would you Like an encore?"

"Ah...ah...ah...your song isn't working this time!"

"What...that can't be! My songs have always worked before. Why not now?"

_"Lucia..."_

"Who's there?" I looked around, but I only saw Gaito and his crew.

_"Lucia...it is I...the ocean goddess...Aqua Regina. I have given you more melodies. Use these songs to defeat Gaito. Gather all the of the seven mermaid princess together to summon me. Do not let Gaito get what he wants or it will be all over for everyone, including on land and under the water. Now, hurry. Defeat Gaito!"_

"Aqua Regina-sama...Alright!

Pichi Pichi Voice! Live Start!

_Moshi mo negai ga kanattara  
Sono saki ni nani ga matteru no?  
Ima wa ooki na kono YUME ga kanau made muchuu dakedo _

_Tatakau tabi ai no imi wo toikakeru  
Sen no hoshi ga matataita.. _

_Kitto I'm just Girl!  
YUME dake de wa ikirarenai  
Ai sareru yokan wo kudasai  
Ima ari no mama no watashi to  
"Yume no sono saki he"..._

Love Shower Pitch!

Would you like an encore?"

"Nooooooooooo! I'll be back...you'll see!

Everyone disappeared.

* * *

"Lucia? Are you here?" A voice I actually recognize. 

"Lucia?" Another voice!

"Hanon? Coco? Is that you?"

"Lucia, what are you doing here?"

"It doesn't matter now. Let's go home."

"Okay."

* * *

...Meanwhile... 

"Kaito, Nikora, any luck?" Lina called out running up to them.

"No, what about you?" Lina had shaken her head continuously to that question.

"Kaito, Nikora, Hippo, Lina, Nuil, Karen! I yelled each of their names and wavedto them.

"Lucia!" Everyone shouted together and also started running.

We all walked home, but Kaito and I sort of fell behind the others.

"Lucia, where on earth did you go! Do you know how worried I was?!"

_Kaito was worried? That just made my day._

"Umm...I was at...the beach." Technically I was.

Kaito's expression changed from angry to a calm, gentle smile. The smile that I love.

We caught up with the rest of the crew. When it was time to depart, the others went inside and left Kaito and I alone.

"Lucia...um...I am sorry I yelled at you."

"Don't be. You had your reasons." I said with my eyes closed and smiling.

"Listen, I don't know why you ran away for awhile, but if had anything to do with me, I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. Maybe your the reason I ran off, but I wasn't mad at you."

"You weren't?"

"No...I was mad at...myself."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you why, but someday, I hope you can figure out why."

"Okay."

I was turning around, but as I went, Kaito grabbed my hand.

"Lucia, earlier, when I told you about my parents, afterwards you were kind of worried about something. I had said that I am glad we don't have any secrets between us, but for some reason I think you still have secret you're not willing to share with me, yet. And that's okay."

"Thanks, Kaito."

The next thing I know, I was in his arms, very tight. We end the night with a kiss.

-End of Chapter Four-


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Yaaawwnn. That was a great sleep. I slept like a log." I looked at the clock and it said 10:30 A.M.……………………………………………………………………………….. "TEN THIRTY A.M! I'm going to be late for school!" I rushed out of bed and sloppily put my uniform on and dashed down the stairs. I saw that everyone else had left so went into the kitchen and grabbed a little snack bar for breakfast. I yanked my bag of a chair and ran to school.

_Huff, huff,_ I got there just in time for 3rd hour.

"Hey, Sleepyhead how was your nap?" said Hanon snickering behind me.

"Wonderful," I said sarcastically, "and may I ask why you didn't wake me up for school?"

"Well you looked so snug in your bed…and what happened last night?"

"Oh…wait what did happened last night?"

"You don't remember? The moment you and Kaito shared?"

"OH, MY GOSH!! What did we do….did we do IT?!"

"Oh heavens no! Well, I sure hope not. Plus you're still a child to do THAT with a man. All you did was kiss."

"HEY WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT HANON?! ARE YOU SAYING THAT YOU ARE OLD ENOUGH?!"

"Of course, I am. I am an adult mermaid you know." Hanon said with such pride.

"You know that only applies in the Sea. Here on land you're just a young teenager." I said to get a reaction out of her.

"Phfff. Says you."

"Yo! Sup Lucia? Did ya have a nice nap?" Kaito whispered into my ear so quietly, it made me jump.

"Kaito! How did you know about that?"

"Lina told me…it was also obvious when you weren't here for 1st and 2nd hour."

"Why is everyone teasing me about this?" Grrr!

"We're not teasing you, we are merely having fun with the situation." explained Kaito.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I made a big huffy face, but began to laugh.

"What's so funny, Lucia?" Hanon looked so worried like I had just gotten turrets, but then everyone joined in and giggled to their heart's content.

"Now class, settle down and get a notebook page out…we are doing theory today." said Mitsuki-sensei.

"Yay! I love theory!!" Hanon shouted with excitement followed by embarrassment.

"I'm glad to hear it, Hossho-chan." exclaimed Mistuki-sensei.

"Of course you are." Hanon said with a smile on her face.

"Suck up." I mumbled to my self, but apparently Lina heard it and replied, "I agree completely."

"Who wouldn't, besides Hanon?" I snickered.

"What did you say, Lucia?" whispered Hanon in a curious voice. "I heard my name."

"Nothing, there is nothing at all, Hanon." I said with my hands shaking in the air and Mitsuki-sensei thought I was raising my hand so he called on me.

"Lucia, what does the time signature 4:4 mean?"

Luckily, I knew the answer to that question, "The top number is the number of beats per measure so that is 4. The bottom number is what note gets the beat so that one is the quarter note." (Non-musically talented people have learned something new!! XD)

"Very well said and done, Nanami-chan. Now your punishment for talking with Toin-chan will be that you will have to sing in front of the class with the song of your choice." Mitsuki-sensei said with a sweet smiley smirk.

"Whaaat?!"

"You heard me."

Uggh what can happen now? "Fine!" Even though I loved singing, I didn't particularly want to sing at that moment.

"_Namima wo suberu you ni shiroi YOTTO maru de origami _

_Nai de kaze ni makasete doko he iku no? Chicchaku natte _

_Konna soba ni iru noni kimochi ni wa sawarenai _

_Shinjisasete HONTO no futari wo tashikamete _

_Takarabako no KAGI akete ageru yo SUNAO ni nareru_

_ Modokashii omoi tsuyoi yuuki ni kawatte iku yo Zutto _

_suki to ieru"_

Without looking at anyone, not even Kaito, or hearing what Mitsuki-sensei had to say, I quickly and quietly returned to my seat. I looked up and saw Mitsuki-sensei astounded. He was speechless up until Hanon made a loud noise, "ah-hem."

"Oh, ummm Lucia that was marvelous. On that note would anyone else like to sing aloud for the class?"

Hanon quickly raised her hand, "I will…pick me!"

"Alright Hanon, come on up here."

Hanon stood up calmly and proudly and headed toward the front of the room.

"_O__to tatezu ni iro kaeteku__  
__BEBII BURUU no sora wo mitsumetetara__  
__Tooi kioku yomigaeru_

_Nee nanatsu no umi no mukou__  
__Hora dareka ga naiteiru ki ga shite__  
__Mune ga "KYUN" to setsunaku naru yo_

_Watashi wo tasukete...__  
__Nanika ga shiraseru destiny__  
__Hoshi no michibiki wo mune ni dakishimete_

_Sore wa EBAA BURUU kagayaku daisuki na ano umi yo__  
__Mirai wo mamoru chikara wo ima atsumete__  
__Aisubeki hito ga ite aisubeki basho ga aru__  
__Kirameku aosa PYUA na kimochi no mama de mamoru tame ni"_

"Well done Hanon. Tonight's homework will--" Rrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnngggggg. The school's bell for passing period rang and everyone left the room before Mitsuki-sensei could finish.

I'm not going to tell you about the rest of the school day because it was all a big blah and not interesting at all.

-End of Chapter Five-


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Today is going to be great!" Today is Valentines Day and yesterday i spent all day making chocolate for Kaito. I shaped it like a mermaid. I hope he enjoys it. I am on my way to take it to him. I am wearing my denim skirt and a red blouse.

_Ding dong_

"I wonder who that could be..."_  
_

I opened the door, holding my chocolate, and only saw that a red-headed jerk was on the other side: Ryo. I met Ryo sometime ago...I lost my friends when I was out shopping and Ryo took me places. He seemed really pleasant until he said that Kaito wasn't looking for me and that he probably didn't care about me. I slapped him and stormed away...After that, Ryo keeps trying to get me to go out with him.

"Hey, Lucia! What's that you got there?"

"It's chocolate that's not for you?" I positioned myself to where Ryou couldn't see the chocolate.

"It has my name written all over it, Babe." I shivered as he winked at me.

"Do not call me babe! It has a nasty tone to it." I closed my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him, which was the dumbest mistake I could have ever done. As soon as I let my guard down, he planted his mouth on mine. I kept trying to pull away from him, but he was too strong. Finally, I got enough room and sent my knee up into his groin. Ryo was in so much pain and was outraged so much he took my chocolate from me and threw it against the wall that made it shatter in hundreds of pieces.

"YOU JERK! I HATE YOU! GET OUT! NOW!"

Ryo calmed down and was not in any more pain. He licked his lips.

"I'd knew you'd be tasty."Ryo left leaving the chocolaty mess behind.

I felt more upset than I was mad. Ryo french kissed me. I haven't even done that with Kaito. Furthermore, I didn't have any chocolate to give Kaito now.

I was too upset to clean up the chocolate and ran out of the house. I needed to see Kaito and explain why he will only be getting store-bought chocolate.

After I bought the chocolate, I came up on Kaito's house. I stopped at the door and as I was about to knock on the door, it opened.

"Lucia, what are you doing here?" He said as he let me into his house. I sat down at the closest chair.

"I c-came to b-bring you your chocolate..." I handed him the chocolate from the store. He took it and glanced at it.

"This is store-bought. You didn't make home-made chocolate?"

All of a sudden I just broke down crying.

"I did make you some...I did...but..." Kaito was on his knees beside me. I told him the story of Ryo and how he kissed me and that he got mad and everything. I was expecting Kaito to get mad, but he stayed calm.

"Lucia...I don't care if you give me chocolate or not. I don't need you to give me something to show that you care for me...I already know that you do and that's all I need." Kaito wiped my tears away and embraced me. "And trust me, this Ryo guy will not expect what is coming to him. He will answer to me."

"Okay."I nodded and Kaito and I stayed in each others' arms for quite sometime.

I decided that it was probably time for me to return home, even though I wanted to stay longer in Kaito's embrace. Hanon and Lina are most likely wondering where I am. "See you later, Kaito."

"Time to go already?" Kaito looked at me with puzzling eyes.

"Yeah, I need to get going." I sort of felt bad for leaving. He lives all alone...I guess I could stay a little longer. It is Valentines Day. "Actually I changed my mind. I am going to stay longer. It is Valentine's Day after all. I'm not going to let you be alone today." I hope I made the right decision.

"Thank you, Lucia. You are always here for me when no body else is." My face reddened. I wish that I could tell him everything about me. No more secrets between us; however, that isn't the case. I have to keep who I really am hidden from him so that I don't turn into sea foam. Life is so not fair.

"Lucia...Sing for me. Please."

"Alright." I closed my eyes as the melody slipped out of my lips to make a lullaby.

* * *

**Narrator's Point of View**

Hanon, wearing an aqua-colored dress she made her self, made her journey over to Mitsuki-sensei's home. She was lugging a life-size, home-made, chocolate statue carved as a replica of her. She was so proud of herself. She worked on the sculpture for five days, keeping it in a room at freezing temperatures so it would not melt. She knocked on Mitsuki's door.

"Hanon, what are you doing here?" Mitsuki-sensei was wearing jeans and a red polo.

"Delivering your very own one-of-a-kind home-made chocolate sculpture of yours truly."

"Is that so?"

"Sure is. Now I am warning you. If you do not have a freezer that will fit this sculpture in, then you better eat it fast."

"Well, I really don't think I can eat this all by myself. I think I will just have to turn the temperature down in my house."

"Thank you for taking my chocolate, Mitsuki-sensei, I best get going then."

"No problem, Hanon. Take care."

Hanon wasn't even five feet away from his house when she jumped into the ocean, transforming into a mermaid. She swam with happiness and excitement.

* * *

**Narrator's Point of View**

Lina didn't have anyone to give chocolate to, so she just went to the beach and relaxed. The part of the beach she went to was not populated at all. She was all alone, and she preferred it that way. The way everything was so peaceful, she started to make music through her voice.

"_Itsuka, konna hi ga kuru to yokan shita...?  
Koi ni tomadou kokoro yurete yurete itai hodo..._

_Daremo kidzukanai fukai kanashimi mo  
Nazeka tsutawatte shimau  
Maru de saiai no hito no you ni_

_Watashi to iu chiisa na hoshi  
Hitoshizuku no ai ga mebaeta  
Ushinau mono osorete wa tatakaenai  
Tsuki ni inori hoshi ni inori  
Yukubeki michi mune ni kizamu  
Namida ga atsuku naru wake wa...  
Unmei no Piece of Love  
Meguriaeta Piece of Heart _"

She heard a stir in the grass near by. She turned around and saw a boy with green hair, just like her, staring at her.

"What do you want?" Lina was never a social butterfly.

"Sorry...I am Masahiro...I was riding my motorcycle when I noticed the wind carrying song. I went to see what the music was coming from and it blew me away. You have a marvelously splendid voice. It's very...soothing." For the first time in Lina's life, she blushed.

"I am Lina. I haven't seen you around before..." Calm, cool, collected Lina was flustered.

"I am new to the area. Right now I am giving myself a tour, but it would be nice if someone who does know the area come with me. A self-tour doesn't really work."

"I see. Are you looking for anyone in particular to guide you?"

"Well, seeing that you and I are the only ones out here, I was sort of indirectly asking you...but I have no preferences."

"I see. Do you have an extra helmet?"

"Yes, ma'am." Masahiro tosses her the helmet and she walks over too him.

"I never have ridden a motorcycle before...you are going to make sure that I don't fall off right?"

"Do you trust me?"

"I just met you." Lina looked at him with confused eyes.

"I know...Do you trust me?" Masahiro lent out a hand for Lina too take. She grasped it.

"Yes."

Masahiro, making sure Lina was seated right and had her helmet on, he started the engine. Lina started her first adventure with a boy she could learn to like.

* * *

**Lucia's Point of View**

"I wonder what Hanon and Lina are up to..." Lucia was in Kaito's kitchen, whipping up something they could eat.

"What was that, Lucia?" Kaito was sprawled out on his couch, watching some TV.

"Oh nothing." Lucia said closing the fridge.

* * *

**Chapter 6 is finally here! Sorry that it took so long...Just to let you know that I made up the ordeal with Ryo...he is actually quite a cunning character in the actual series. I hope you enjoyed it. ^_^  
**

**Hainexxchan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

It was 11:00 PM when Hanon, Lina, Coco, Nuil, Karen, and I all huddled on the floor for stories about yesterday. Coco, Karen, and Nuil already shared their Valentine's Day adventures with us.

"So Lucia...what did you do last night?" Coco asked with curiosity.

"Well, despite my morning yesterday with Ryo, Kaito and I had an enjoyable evening yesterday. He slow danced with me to one of my favorite slow songs and then we watched my favorite romance movie, _Pride and Prejudice_. After that, Kaito walked me home and he kissed me."

"How romantic! I wish Taro-chan and I would have a day like that. All I did was give Taro-chan a life-sized statue made of chocolate of me. He accepted it. I was so happy I dived into the sea and talked with our little, pink dolphin friend: Momo. " That's Hanon for you...giving a life-sized chocolaty statue of her to Mitsuki-sensei.

I glanced at Lina, who was being so quiet and questioned her. "Lina, how was your Valentines Day?" I wanted to make sure she felt included.

"I went to the beach where it's unpopulated and sat down to think. A boy came to me and asked me to give him a tour of the town because he was new to the area. So I did...and that is all that happened." Lina sort of blushed when she talked about the boy.

"What's the boy's name?" Karen beat me to the punch...that was my next question.

"Masahiro..." Lina reddened when she said his name.

"Oooh I think there is more to the story then Lina is telling us...Did he ask you out on a date?" Hanon always gets so giddy when it comes to relationships.

"I wouldn't call it a date...He asked me to watch him compete in a boxing tournament." Lina was definitely the color of a lobster by now. She must really like Masahiro.

"Did you accept? I sure hope you did. It's totally a date." We all said together.

"...I did..."Lina looked so embarrassed about the subject, so I tried to change it.

"Yawn...I'm tired...does anyone else want to go to sleep? I sure do." I hope that worked.

Nuil was the first to respond."Lucia is right, it's late and we need some sleep. However...I think I need to tell you all something...I have been hearing rumors that there is a haunted ship somewhere. No body has been able to even get on it because there is a weird force field. The same case has happened to a submarine. I'm just warning you to keep a look out for other places like these."

Nuil was the smartest among all of us. We listened to her words of wisdom.

" Okay... good night everyone." We said in unison. We all departed to our separate rooms to sleep.

* * *

**Narrator's Point of View **

Lina was having difficulty sleeping because she kept thinking about her date tomorrow. She hadn't been on one before so she doesn't have a clue on what to wear or how to act. She decided that she wasn't going to get any sleep unless she chose an outfit for tomorrow. She opened her closet and looked at all her green clothing. She picked out the nicest attire she had and laid them on her bed. She felt happy about the green blouse with her jean capris.

"I hope Masahiro likes this...Wait! What am I acting like I like Masahiro...I only met him once...so why am I so frustrated on what I appear to him?"

She hung the other shirts back up in her closet and laid back in bed to fall to sleep.

* * *

**Lucia's Point of View**

"I really hope that Lina did not feel awkward about telling us about Masahiro."

I open my music box and listen to its music.

"Kaito...I wish that some day you will know my secret where I won't have to turn into sea foam."

My consciousness slipped underway as I fell asleep. I wanted to sleep peaceful tonight with out any bad dreams. If I were to dream about anything, I would dream about Kaito and I living in a world where we didn't have to worry about secrets and villains like Gaito...

"Gaito...That's funny...we haven't had problems with him or his evil doers for a while now...why is that? It's been too quiet with them...Oh my gosh! Gaito is planning something. Something evil...I have to tell everyone else. He has also somehow taken over the ship and the submarine. It all makes sense."

I dash out of my room and wake everyone up. "GET UP EVERYONE NOW!"

Nikora and Hippo came out first. "Lucia...why are you yelling at this late of night? Are you insane."

"No I have a good reason... just help me get everyone up and tell them to meet me in the living room downstairs."

"Okay."

Coco and Karen were the last to arrive to the living room. When everyone sat down I started to explain.

* * *

**Here is Chapter 7! Stay tuned for Chapter 8 to read about Gaito's evil master plan. Hope you enjoyed this chapter...Review if you would like to ^_^**

**Hainexxchan  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"What?" Everyone said at once. Nuil was the first to speak after that.

"Yes...that does make sense. So you are saying that Gaito is planning something so big that he is trying to distract us away from him by taking over the ship and the submarine?...The next question is...What is Gaito planning?"

I had asked myself the same question. "I honestly have no idea...but we have to get to the bottom of this before it is too late."

Hippo came waddling in and spoke. "Lucia-sama, don't haste yourself. It is the middle of the night...you must rest up."

"Hippo, I wasn't planning on attacking tonight. But you do know that Gaito will least expect us if we attack at night."

"Gaito is an evil mastermind. He is always expecting you guys. He will never let his guard down."

He is right. Gaito doesn't let his guard down, which always makes it harder for us to attack. I kept thinking on ideas to take him down...That's it! I started laughing so hard.

"Lucia, are you okay?" Nikora looked over at me with concern.

"I am quite alright. I think I found a way to him without him expecting us." Everyone looked puzzled and I started to explain. "Gaito is such a lady's man. He is always expecting us when we come to attack him, but never when we come on our own to not attack him. He loves flirting with mermaids as much as he loves capturing them. Either one of us or a few of us go to his castle and tell him we don't want to fight anymore and that we understand what he wants. That's when, again either one or a few of us, we get all lovey-dovey."

Coco was the first to respond. "Lucia...that's a great idea and all but don't you think he will capture us once we are there?"

"That's the whole thing. He only captured you, Karen, and Nuil because you guys refused to be with him...what if we cooperate? If we cooperate then he won't need to lock us up. Once we find out what he is planning, that's when we attack."

Suddenly, a familiar voice spoke behind us. "Very clever."

I gasped. "Kaito...what are you doing here this late?" I stood up and walked toward him just as he grabbed my arm.

"That doesn't matter. I need to talk to you." It was right then that I realized he heard everything. Even the part about mermaids. He knows...then why am I not sea foam?

Kaito dragged me to a back room and locked the door where we couldn't be interrupted.

"When were you going to tell me? How long were you going to keep this a secret from me?"

"Kaito...I c-couldn't..."

He took hold of my arms and planted my back against the wall. I couldn't escape from him."You couldn't or wouldn't? "

"I couldn't. If I did...I would have disappeared forever. I would have turned into sea foam." Tears formed into my eyes.

"Now I know...why aren't you sea foam?" My knees felt weak.

"I don't know...maybe it's because I didn't tell you...maybe because you found out on your own...I have no idea."

It was right then that I collapsed into his arms and sobbed into his jacket. I wanted to tell him everything. I assumed he let it go because he let go of my arms and embraced me.

"Whatever happens...I don't want you to be the one going to this Gaito guy. I'm not sure what is really going on, but I want you safe."

I look into his eyes. I shake my head. "Kaito...I have to go. I am not going to sit back and watch my friends walk into danger without me. They need me. Just as I need them." Kaito grasped me tighter.

"And I need you. I have already lost you twice. I want you to know that from that day you saved me when I was younger up until now, I kept searching for the mermaid that stole my heart. Then I saw you as a human, and I saw a big resemblance, but you were human, not mermaid. I learned to love you as a human, hoping my heart would give up on my mermaid princess. Just when it did, you talk about being a mermaid...I wasn't even sure if you were the one; however, I could just tell. Lucia, I finally find my mermaid princess, and you want to leave me again?"

"No, Kaito. I never want to leave you, but I have to. You don't understand."

"You're right. I don't understand what is going on. If this was something trivial, then I would let you go and I would come with you. But, it's not trivial. I don't want you going anywhere where I can't protect you and I know I can't protect you in this situation. Lucia...I love you. Please stay for me."

I get up and walk to the door and unlock it. I turn around and look at him. "I love you, too, Kaito. Have you ever thought that it is me who is trying to protect you?" I open the door and I start to walk out as Kaito turned my head around and locked my lips to his. I turn the rest of my body and held him as we kissed.

"Be safe, Lucia. I will be waiting for you to return to me in one piece."

"Thank you, Kaito." I kissed him one more time.

"I'll wait here with you until further notice." he winked at me.

We enter the living room where I left everybody and saw that half of them were gone."Where is everybody, Nikora?"

"Well, Lina, Hanon, and Karen saw you and Kaito leave the room together, so they thought it would be a good idea to talk to the boys that they care about."

"I see. So Lina went to Masahiro. Hanon to Mitsuki-sensei, but where did Karen go?"

"She went to see Subaru. He is someone she met when she was in Antarctica." Nuil answered my question.

* * *

**Narrator's Point of View (Lina)  
**

Lina took out a little piece of paper that had Masahiro's address on it. She was glad she asked for it earlier that day. She was running faster and faster so she would arrive there sooner. Finally, she made it and she ran to the door. Huffing and puffing, she rang the door bell. It was about a minute until Masahiro came to the door. He was in his boxers and nothing else.

"Lina? Are you okay? Why are you here?" He let her inside to sit before she answered her questions."You sit here while I go grab a shirt to put on." Lina nodded as Masahiro went upstairs. He was back down in no time with a t-shirt that said Wrestling on it. He sat down on the couch next to Lina, staring at her intently.

"I need to tell you something. I hate to do this, but I have to cancel our date later...Something came up. I want you to know that I really wanted to come and watch you wresle."

"I understand. Things come up that are unexpected. Can I ask for a rain check?"

Lina looked down. "I'm not sure I will be around..."

Masahiro looked at her with concern. "What do you mean? Are you in some kind of trouble, Lina?"

"I wish I could tell you every thing...but I can't..."

"At least let me know if you are in some kind of trouble. I will help you if I am able to."

"That's the thing...You can't help me. This is something I have to do...alone." Right then, Lina remembered that Lucia didn't turn into sea-foam when Kaito found out. So if she showed Masahiro that she was a mermaid, perhaps she won't turn into sea foam either. "Can I trust you with my deepest secret?"

"You can trust me with anything. I am here for you." Masahiro's words made Lina smile.

"Thank you. Okay, go to the beach in your backyard. I will be on your balcony to show you something."

"Alright." Masahiro headed out just as Lina told him to. He watched for her from his balcony. She walked outside and stood on the railings of it. He was about to call out to her, but he told Lina that he can be trusted, so he stood silent. Lina dove off the balcony and into the ocean. Her transformation into a mermaid took place. She popped her head out of the water.

"Masahiro...come closer." She called out to him. Masahiro ran into the water until the water came to his waist. Lina disappeared into the water and flipped into the sky. Masahiro couldn't believe his eyes. The girl that he had fallen for was a green mermaid.

"Lina...you're a mermaid."

"Now you know why you can't come with me or help me. My true nature is the ocean. Land is only a second home to me. Unless you can breath under the water for a very, very long time, you wouldn't be able to do anything. I am not even sure where the whereabouts of this battle will take place. You have to stay here to be safe." Masahiro came closer to Lina and touched her face.

"Lina...you won't have to do this alone. The Prince of Panthalassa will be defeated. I know you seven mermaids will take care of him."

"Wait...you know? How can you know all of this?" Lina was surely puzzled by all of this.

"You see...my grandfather was saved my a mermaid when he was in a boating accident. He was on the verge of drowning when a green mermaid came to his rescue. My grandfather fell in love with this mermaid and she told him prophesies that no one else knew except for those who live under the sea. He passed the stories down to me saying that there will come a day where seven different colored mermaids will have to fight against a Prince of Panthalassa. At first, I didn't believe him and I didn't believe that mermaids existed. But when I first looked at you, everything changed. I suddenly believed that they existed. I always wanted to ask you if you were a mermaid, but how dumb would that sound if I found out you weren't? I think meeting you was destined to happen. Seeing that you're the green mermaid proves that it's fate. Right?"

Lina nodded her head. She still wasn't sure that she would come back. "I want to say good bye...this might be the last time we'll see each other...I don't know what will happen during this battle, so I want to say thank you for everything." When Lina finished what she was saying, Masahiro closed the gap between them, wrapping his arms around her.

"Don't say things like that. You will come back. Don't you dare say goodbye to me. Promise me you'll return. Promise me."

"...Masahiro, I promise that I will return to you, someday."

"That is all that I ask." Masahiro looks deep in Lina's eyes. Lina leans closer to Masahiro. With two hands, Masahiro brought Lina's face closer to his and touches her lips with his. Eventhough they met the other day, they both knew that they were meant for each other.

* * *

**Narrator's Point of View (Hanon)**

Hanon ran half way to Taro-chan's house, until she realized what she was doing. She was going to see a man who didn't even care for her the way she cares for him in the middle of the night. She wanted to say goodbye to him awaiting the worst-case scenario of the battle, but she stopped. Hanon gave up on talking to Taro-chan, seeing that his life would go on even if she wasn't around anymore. Tears fell from her eyes as she ran. She did not want to return home. Instead, she went to the closest park and sat on a bench.

"Why is it that Lucia, Lina, and Karen can have a good romance, but I can't?"

"Excuse me, Hossho-sama...may I ask what you are doing out this late?" Hanon turned to see who spoke and it appeared to be a boy.

"Who are you, little boy?"

"I am not a little boy! I am only one year younger than you. My name is Shiroi Nagisa, call me Nagisa."

"What do you want, Nagisa? Can't you see that I want to be alone." Hanon motioned for Nagisa to leave.

"Actually, that is exactly why I am here. A young lady shouldn't be out on her own at this time of night."

"Oh really? Why are you out this late anyways? Why don't you go back to your mommy. I don't have time to talk to you"

"I live in the house over there. Besides, I don't have a mother or father. They died a year ago, so I am on my own." Hanon almost felt sorry for Nagisa. "Also Hossho-sama, put a smile on. Pretty girls like you should always wear a smile on her face. So cheer up!"

"Thank you, Nagisa. I needed that. I am going to go home now. By the way, call me Hanon. Care to walk me home." Hanon couldn't help flirting with him a little.

"Absolutely!" Nagisa ran to her side and walked beside her as she went home.

* * *

**Lucia's Point of View**

I waited in the living room, sitting right next to Kaito with him holding my hand, for everyone to return. Lina was the first and she brought Masahiro with her. They were also holding hands. Hanon followed after them with no one by her side. She looked very sad, but at the same time she looked cheery. Karen was the last to arrive. She told us that she couldn't reach Subaru, so she wrote him a letter with all of her feelings and mailed it to him. Everyone was here again. It was time to decide who is going into Gaito's lair first.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading Chapter 8! This is my longest chapter by far ^_^ . Find out who is sent to Gaito first in Chapter 9. I do not own Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch or any of its contents so I have to remind some readers, that the events that go on in this fanfic, does not always go along with the actual story. I encourage my readers to read the manga if you haven't and watch the anime, as well. **

**Thank you, **

**Hainexxchan  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Coco, Nuil, Hanon, and Karen will go to Gaito's castle first. There you will tell Gaito that you bring no harm. This is not a time to be modest. Give him all you got...without going too far, of course. Once Gaito gains your full trust, try to get his plans out in the open. So you don't make it to conspicuous, only Hanon will come back and tell the rest of us his plans. Once that happens, Lina and I will go and get Seira, the new Orange Mermaid Princess, as Hanon returns to Gaito. Seira, Lina and I will come as fast as we can, once Gaito finds out there are three intruders in his castle, that is when the rest of you turn on him as well. Understood?" I thought my plan was well laid out.

"Lucia," Coco spoke out, "What do we do about Sara, the previous Orange Mermaid Princess who is now the Black Mermaid Princess? She gave her whole heart to Gaito? Will she not know that we are faking?"

This was a good question. Coco and Sara were best friends before Sara turned to the Black Mermaid Princess. "Sara trusts you, Coco. You guys are very close. You have to convince her that you really have decided to fight with Gaito. Can you do that?"

"Yes, Lucia, I can." I could tell Coco had several mixed feelings about Sara. I mean, who wouldn't? Her best friend suddenly turns evil? I thought that only happened in the movies.

"Any more questions?" I looked around the room to see if any gestures were made and none were. "Alright, then. now that we know what the plan is, we now must go to bed. If we are going to succeed in this plan, we need our beauty sleep."

Everyone left to sleep except for Lina, Masahiro, Kaito, and me. Lina started to whisper to the boys. "You guys can go home now..."

Kaito laughed. "Are you kidding me? We aren't leaving after all of this. Well, at least I'm not."

"Me neither. You have to have at least two spare bedrooms here." Masahiro affirmed that he was not going either.

I spoke up this time. "Well...we have a bed downstairs in the basement, and there's the couch in here. If you guys want to stay, you will have decide who gets the bed and who gets the couch."

"I will take the bed in the basement. I know Kaito will want to be close by to you, if anything happens. I mean, I want to be close, too, but Kaito knows you all more than I do...In fact, this is the first day I met any of you besides Lina." Masahiro made a valid point.

"Okay...well good night. See you in the morning." I winked at Kaito as I walk up the stairs. He ran to me and caught my arm. "What is it, Kaito?"

"Be safe, tomorrow. Get a good night sleep." He kissed me on the fore head and walked back down the stairs. I smiled and continued my way, until I realized Lina wasn't following. I turned around and saw her talking with Masahiro. I could not make out what they were talking about, but it was probably similar to what Kaito said to me. Masahiro kissed Lina and mouthed the words 'Good Night' to her. She now followed me up the stairs.

"You didn't see anything, Did you?" It seems that Lina really likes her personal life to stay personal.

"Umm...No, of course not. Why would you think that?" I knew she caught my lying. I was terrible at it.

"Liar. You can never tell a good lie. Oh, well. Just don't tell any of the others that I got all lovey-dovey." No matter how nice Lina is, she can be really scary some times.

"Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you, Lucia."

Lina and I headed toward our rooms. Hopefully, the plan will go accordingly.

* * *

**Afternoon, the Next Day**

Now is the time to put the plan into action. All ten of us went to a very vacant spot on the beach. Kaito came up from behind, and grabbed my hand. I guess he noticed that I was a little tense.

"Everything will be fine. Have some confidence in your plan." he said.

"I know. Are all four of you ready to go?"

"Yes." Hanon, Coco, Karen, and Nuil lined along the cliff that jutted out into the sea.

"Good luck, everyone." I said as all four of them dove into the ocean. This plan will work. It has to, because it's the only plan we have. "Well, Lina, it looks like all we do is wait until Hanon comes back."

"It seems that way." Lina and Masahiro stepped forward. Even though those two just met the other day, it seems that they are more in sync with each other than Kaito and I are. Every time I look at them, they seem to be hand-in-hand.

"Be safe, everyone." I look out at the ocean and see the sun beaming on the surface. I wish that I could capture that moment. I glanced around me and saw that no one else was there except for Kaito. "Where did everyone go?"

"Nikora and Hippo went back to your place, and Masahiro took Lina to another part of the beach to be with her. So now it is just you and me."

"I see." Kaito was standing behind me and embraced me. "W-what are you doing, Kaito?"

"I want to stay like this for as long as we can. Just you and me, together, watching the sun set. Right now, I need you to not think about anything else, except this moment. Think about me, us." He moved me to where I was facing him. He pulled my face to his and kissed me. This will always be a night I will remember.

* * *

**Narrator's Point of View (Lina)**

"Masahiro...Take me to see you wrestle today."

"Today seemed like an important day for you. Why don't I take you a different time. How about we go to a restaurant instead?"

"I guess so. No where that serves any kind of sea food, though. I don't want to be known as a cannibal."

Masahiro chuckled, "Of course, not. I was more thinking either pasta or some steak."

"Pasta sounds good. I know a good restaurant that is close by." Lina motioned to the right of her.

"Lead the way, Princess." Masahiro bowed with a smile.

"Right this way." Lina grabbed Masahiro's hand and headed in the direction of the restaurant.

* * *

After Lina and Masahiro had a wonderful meal, Masahiro walked Lina home. Before they went in, Lina looked out at the moon that painted the sea with its light and began singing.

"_Itsuka, konna hi ga kuru to yokan shita...?  
Koi ni tomadou kokoro yurete yurete itai hodo..._

_Daremo kidzukanai fukai kanashimi mo  
Nazeka tsutawatte shimau  
Maru de saiai no hito no you ni_

_Watashi to iu chiisa na hoshi  
Hitoshizuku no ai ga mebaeta  
Ushinau mono osorete wa tatakaenai  
Tsuki ni inori hoshi ni inori  
Yukubeki michi mune ni kizamu  
Namida ga atsuku naru wake wa...  
Unmei no Piece of Love  
Meguriaeta Piece of Heart _"

"Lina, you have such a great voice. This song has been on my mind ever since I heard you singing it on the beach when I first met you. Thank you for singing it once more." Masahiro said with a smile as he sat down next to Lina.

"This is my favorite song. Whenever I am calm and feel like singing, this is one of the few songs I choose to sing."

"Sing to me some more, please?"

"Sorry but it's a once a day deal. If I sing to you anymore, then you might fall under my spell." Lina winked at her boyfriend next to her.

"Too late, I already have." Right then, Masahiro drew closer to Lina and kissed her softly.

* * *

**Okay so here is Chapter Nine. I know it is not much, but I have very little time on my hands. I hope you like this chapter and please review on it. ^_^ Stay tuned for Chapter 10.  
**

**Thank you, **

**Hainexxchan  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Back to Lucia's POV**

Morning came. All I can think about right now is that moment I shared with Kaito last night while the sun was setting. For one moment, I was his and he was mine. We didn't have to worry about what was coming. But that was yesterday, and today's a new day. I have to be aware every moment of the day in case Gaito throws a surprise attack. I can't let my feelings for Kaito distract me from my work. The mermaid princesses that journeyed to Gaito's castle must be close by now. I really hope they'll gained his trust.

"Lucia," Lina came running in, "I just got word from Nuil and she says that they are very close to the castle. She wanted to let us know now so that she didn't have to call later. "

"That's wonderful!" I exclaimed as I jumped out of bed and tripped over a shoe, making a face plant on the floor.

"For someone who is supposed to be a princess, you are very clumsy." Lina laughed, helping me up.

"Thanks."

We both headed down for breakfast. My nose was quite satisfied with the plethora of smells coming from the kitchen. To my surprise, Kaito and Masahiro were whipping up some breakfast for all of us. There were eggs, bacon, biscuits, hash browns, sausage, and homemade orange juice.

"Wow! This looks and smells amazing!" Lina said.

Kaito added, "Well I hope it tastes as good as it looks and smells."

"Not to burst your bubble or anything, but I don't feel this is right. Here we are getting ready to eat marvelous food while Coco, Nuil, Karen, and Hanon"

A long pause took place until Kaito spoke. "We just thought that you guys needed to get your minds off of what's been happening."

"That's the whole point. We have to stay focused on our tasks. I mean, I really appreciate the hard work you put into breakfast. I just think we need to stay a bit more focused."

"Okay, Lucia. We understand."

"Thanks, Kaito."

Masahiro chimed in, "Let's not let this food go to waste, though."

I felt somewhat defeated. "You're right. "

Even though I am very worried about my dear friends, I still have my huge appetite. I should probably work on that.

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

Hanon, Coco, Karen, and Nuil carefully approached Gaito's castle.

Hanon, halting everyone before they continued moving, suggested, "I think we should contact Lina and Lucia now before we enter the castle. that way we don't have to hide anything while we are there."

Everyone agreed to the idea. Hanon took her necklace, in both hands, and focused on getting through to either Lina or Lucia. She reached Lina first. "Lina, this is Hanon." Lina looked confused because she thought they wouldn't make anymore contact with him.

"Hey...are you there, yet?"

"We have reached the castle, but we haven't entered, yet. We are contacting you now so that we don't get caught at Gaito's."

"Good idea. Thanks for letting us know. Good luck and find out all that you can."

"You bet. Let Lucia know."

"Of course I will."

"Thanks, Lina. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

* * *

**Lina's POV**

"Lucia, I just got contacted by Hanon. They are about to enter Gaito's castle." We were still in the kitchen.

"Thank God. They made it there safely. Now, all we can so is wait."

I wonder what is going on in Lucia's head right now. She must be worried sick. I know if anything happens to them, she will blame herself.

I glanced over my shoulder and I saw Kaito looking straight at me with his eyes saying, _Could you give us a minute?_ I nodded. I started walking over to the door and Masahiro stopped me.

"Where are you going Lina?"

I wrapped my arm around his. "Just come with me."

"Okay."

I lead him out of the room. I saw Kaito walk with Lucia to her room. He seems to have something important to talk to her about. Masahiro and I went into the living room.

"Thanks for not refusing to come with me. Kaito wanted to have some alone time with Lucia."

"Alone time, or _alone time_?"

I cocked my head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Come on Lina, I know you aren't that naive. Think about what I mean. Kaito wanting alone time with Lucia as they head into a bedroom."

At that moment, he placed a really graphic picture in my mind. "NO WAY! There is no way Kaito and Lucia would...do that at a time like this. At least, I don't think..."

Masahiro chuckled."I'm am just being observant. I never said they would actually so that."

"Let's just change the topic."

"What would you like to talk about, my dearest."

"No nicknames please...at least not dearest. If you can find a name that I approve of, then fine. Until then, call me Lina."

Masahiro smiled and walked behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and placed his chin on my head. I am surprised that he _can_ place his head on my head, I am a very tall girl.

"Even though we haven't known each other for a while, I feel like I know everything about you."

"I know what you mean."

Masahiro turned my head toward his. I know this move...he is going to kiss me. Half of me didn't think it was appropriate right now, but the other half was saying_ It's about time!_ He was taking his sweet time. He hasn't even placed his lips on mine, yet. I decided to speed it up a little bit. I turned all the way around and stood up on my toes so I could reach his lips. I could tell he was shocked that I kissed him instead of the other way around, but what did I care? I have realized that I might not have this moment again. If Gaito's plans are as bad as we fear, then who knows what will happen to us mermaids? I just want this moment right now to last. Our kiss was passionate, but in are own way. His lips were very gentle against mine, but I could feel what was behind it. To my surprise, Masahiro pulled away from me.

"We shouldn't be doing this."

"I know. I think that's enough for tonight."

"Good idea."

"Well, I need to go swimming, it's a mermaid thing. Don't worry, I won't go to the ocean. I will go to the bay nearby. "

"Okay, see you when you get back."

I waved and as I was leaving, I felt the urge to say,"By the way, I know you were holding back while kissing."

I saw in the corner of my eye that Masahiro's face turned bright red. I closed the door and continued to the bay.

* * *

**Lucia's POV**

"Kaito...What are we doing in here? If you wanted to talk, we could have done it in the kitchen." I looked in Kaito's eyes to see if I could read what he was thinking. It wasn't working.

"We have more privacy in here."

"Umm...okay. So what is it?" I wonder what it is he wanted...

"Have you actually thought about what you are going to do if they get caught? Think about it. Gaito is not an Idiot. He has probably figured out already that we have a plan. Won't he think that there is something peculiar about the fact that more than half of the mermaid princesses are showing up to give in?"

"I haven't really thought about that...I'm sure we will be fine. What I am not seeing is why you had to say that in my bedroom...that didn't seem like a secrecy sort of thing."

"No,but this is."

At that moment, Kaito met his lips with mine. At first he wasn't forceful, but he increasingly pressed harder. All of a sudden, I fell backwards onto my bed, his lips still attached to mine. We continued to share this moment. I could feel him slip his tongue into my mouth. Normally, I would have squealed, or push him away, but right now, I felt this to be natural. I mean, I am sure it was going to happen sooner or later, but for some reason...I wasn't shocked that his tongue was swimming in my mouth. He pulled his face away and whispered four simple, yet powerful words to me.

"Lucia, I love you."

* * *

**Well, there you go! Chapter 10 is complete. I wanted to focus more on the couples in this chapter, because I feel that they don't have much alone time in this story. I hope you enjoyed it! I will be sure to update soon! Please review!  
**

**Hainexxchan  
**


End file.
